Nuestra vida, nuestro ángel
by Ana Rickman
Summary: Lo que dice un licántropo que se siente solo al perder a su último merodeador


Advertencia: este fic revela uno de los secretos más importantes del quinto libro, si no lo has leído y no quieres saberlo, no continúes leyendo esto, gracias.  
  
Nuestra vida, Nuestro ángel  
  
**Por Remus J. Lupin.**  
  
Sigo llorando su pérdida, se que él no querría esto pero las lágrimas surgen solas, el dolor es demasiado fuerte para poder gritar su nombre. Solo lloro, solo eso.  
  
Sirius se ha ido de mi vida, de la vida de todos.  
  
Nuestro amigo ha muerto defendiéndonos. Él que ha sido juzgado y señalado como asesino sin serlo de verdad, llevado a Azkaban por ser inocente, porque era eso, inocente.  
  
Un dedo juzgador lo ha señalado desde que la rata de Peter nos traicionó, peor no escuchó a los que deseaban verlo entre rejas o... muerto. Los dejaba a un lado y solo escuchaba a los que lo queremos, que no somos pocos, porque aún lo llevamos en el fondo de nuestros corazones.  
  
Sus enemigos sonrieron al ver sus fuerzas fallecer y acabar en el suelo, a sus pies, sin alma, sin vida.  
  
Lo volvieron a señalar y rieron mientras miraban "al estúpido" de Black que había muerto por proteger a un puñado de magos amantes de los sangre sucias.  
  
La última batalla fue eso, la última para él.  
  
Luchó con valentía, con todo su poder, nos salvó a más de uno hasta su último aliento. Eso ocurrió ante al ser que más quería, ante su ahijado, ante Harry.  
  
Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Voldemort iba ha acabar con "su estorbo", con el niño que vivió. Harry yacía de rodillas en el suelo sin fuerzas, sin varita, sin nada. Lágrimas surgían de sus verdes ojos al ver la maldición mortal del mismo color que su inocente mirada acercarse a él.  
  
Estoy seguro que pensó en sus padres, en James y en Lily, pero nunca la maldición llegó a su cuerpo.  
  
Un adulto lo abrazó, como a un hijo, lo cubrió con su cuerpo y la luz verde lo rodeó.  
  
Segundos después cayó al suelo con los ojos azules como el mar abiertos, mirando a "su niño", a si Harry.  
  
Sirius lo quería con locura, desde su fuga de la prisión solo rezaba por ser libre y llevárselo a vivir con él, para darle la vida que nunca tuvo pero todo eso acabó en ese momento. En segundos. En un último suspiro.  
  
Harry, al ver al hombre muerto en sus brazos, se puso de pie cargado de una energía llamada odio. Cogió la varita de su padrino y asesinó al Lord. Acabó con él de una vez por todas pero con ello no lo volvería a recuperar.  
  
Volvió a caer de rodillas, junto ha Sirius. Su segundo padre.  
  
Lo abrazó y lloró sobre el cuerpo del hombre que no hacía casi ni dos años le había confesado que era su padrino y que quería darle una casa para hacerlo feliz.  
  
Sirius lo había salvado, le había susurrado al oído al abrazarlo que se cuidara y que lo quería. Harry no aguantó el grito que llamaba a su padrino.  
  
Gritaba el nombre del cuerpo que reposaba en sus brazos. Acarició su negro cabello y con su frente apoyada en la del adulto le dijo que lo llevaría siempre en su corazón porque él era su vida.  
  
Yo presencié lo ocurrido, vi su caída, vi su adiós sin palabras. No pude despedirme, no pude agradecerle su apoyo, su amistad, sus sonrisas, los buenos momentos, su amor al tratarme como un hermano y no como un simple licántropo solitario. No pude cambiar su vida por la mía.  
  
Vi el dolor de todos y en ese momento dejé de sentir todo tipo de sentimiento, solo enfoqué mi vista en Sirius y me quedé allí, de pie, mirándolo. No lo asumía, no lo creía.  
  
Recuerdo que volví en mi en la enfermería, aún estaba de pie.  
  
La enfermera lloraba silenciosamente mientras cubría el cuerpo casi intacto de Hocicos con una sábana blanca.  
  
Su figura se recortaba en la tela y todos lloraban a sus pies, todos menos yo.  
  
No podía llorar, no conseguía hacerlo.  
  
Mi varita aún estaba en mi mano, fuertemente apretada. Tenía ganas de acercarme y con un simple hechizo hacer que se levantara y soltara alguna niñería de las suyas. Esas niñerías que tantas veces le dije que ya era hora que las dejara de lado porque era un adulto y debía asumir sus responsabilidades.  
  
Ahora las necesitaba, ahora las quería.  
  
La magia tan fantástica para todos ¿por qué no funcionaba ahora?, ¿por qué no resucitaba y nos devolvía a nuestro "niño grande"?  
  
La noche cayó sobre nosotros y me encontré solo en la enfermería con el cuerpo tapado de mi amigo, mi último amigo.  
  
Ya me dejaron una vez, James se fue junto a Lily, luego Peter nos traicionó, solo me quedaba él, mi merodeador, mi Canuto, mi hermano, mi alma, mi vida.  
  
Toda mi felicidad, mis ganas de seguir despertándome cada amanecer se lo llevó con él.  
  
Lo destapé, descubrí por última vez su rostro. Le habían cerrado los ojos, su azul estaba escondido, no volverían a brillar.  
  
Su largo cabello negro reposaba en la almohada. Todo estaba bien, sin un rasguño, era como si al agitarlo despertara y con su gran sonrisa me dijera " hola Lunático, ya ves, todo ha sido una broma, solo eso", pero no ocurrió.  
  
Fue cuando toqué su mano, estaba helado. La muerte ya se lo había llevado.  
  
Mi cabeza cayó sobre su pecho y lloré. Por fin lo hacía.  
  
Lloré y lloré y lloré.  
  
No se cuantas horas pasé así pero una mano amiga se posó en mi hombro. Era Albus.  
  
Todos lo queríamos, lo echaremos de menos, un trozo de nosotros se va con él.  
  
Asentí y dejé al mago que lo cubriese pero antes besé su frente. Me arrastró hasta su despacho y me habló de lo trágico del momento pero que debía seguir con mi vida, como lo había hecho ante la muerte de los Potter.  
  
No lo escuchaba mucho, estaba como ido.  
  
James y Lily.  
  
Los recordé y vi sus caras sonreír al posar su hijo en brazos de Sirius que sonrió al ver que por fin era padrino. De seguro que allá donde estuviera ahora estaría al lado de sus dos amigos, diciéndoles que había protegido a Harry tal y como les prometió en una ocasión.  
  
Volví a casa y la soledad me ha acompañado durante estos diez horribles años que han pasado.  
  
Hoy, exactamente hoy, hace diez años de su muerte.  
  
Cada año voy ante su tumba y recuerdo los magníficos momentos compartidos. Al principio todos venían pero año tras año tienen cosas mejores que hacer, como estar con su familia y dejan de recordarlo.  
  
Yo no, yo vuelvo cada día señalado en mi corazón, ese día que se fue el fin para él.  
  
Estoy en frente de la lápida donde su nombre esta esculpido elegantemente. Unas frases de cariño y despedida lo acompañan.  
  
[- Amigo... hermano, vuelvo ha estar aquí]  
  
Mi mano acaricia el frío mármol negro, como su cabello. El cementerio sigue en silencio, un silencio que ayuda ha pensar.  
  
No veo que un hombre de unos veinticinco años se acerca hasta mi lado y se queda parado hasta que su voz me llama.  
  
¿Remus?  
  
Me giro y veo el fiel retrato de mi otro hermano, James me mira pero no es él, es su hijo. Lo único que lo diferencia es su cicatriz y sus ojos verdes que ya nunca más han vuelto ha brillar.  
  
Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? Cada año vengo a recordar a mi padrino- dice mientras mira la foto de Sirius incrustada en la lápida- sabes, esa era la única foto que tenía de él... me gusta, sale muy alegre. Siempre lo fue- mirando lo mismo.  
  
Nos quedamos en silencio. Ahora se que no todos han dejado de pensar en el pobre Hocicos, el niño que quería ha venido cada año, como yo.  
  
Una tercera persona se acerca. Es Ron. Luego llega Hermione, Ginny, una muy anciana McGonagall, aún más anciano Dumbledore que camina apoyado en su bastón.  
  
Poco a poco todos aquellos que estuvieron en la última batalla llegan para recordar al difunto animago, incluso Draco y Snape han venido. Todos miramos la foto sonriente del hombre que parece que agradece la compañía. Es Harry que se adelante y rompe el silencio.  
  
Mi padrino salvó mi vida, doy gracias a Dios por ello aunque eso me cause tanto dolor, él siempre estará en mi mente, siempre me protegerá, al fin y al cabo es nuestra vida. Nuestro ángel- digo y por primera vez en diez largos y duros años sonrío al ver un rayo de sol atravesar las nubes y iluminar el nombre.  
  
SIRIUS BLACK  
  
[- Descansa en paz, viejo amigo]  
  
NOTAS- seguro que en el quinto libro Sirius no muere así, se que es por los mortífagos pero no como, aún no he leído esa parte pero al enterarme de su muerte no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Me da mucha pena lo que Rowling ha hecho, pero supongo que siempre tiene que morir alguien, aunque lo queramos mucho. Lo que va entre corchetes son pensamientos. Un abrazo para todos, y un minuto de silencio por la perdida del hombre * un minuto después *, gracias por leer esto. Ah! Lo he escrito como si fuera Remus el que lo cuenta. 


End file.
